Exquisite
by AristaWebb
Summary: Semi-sequel to Delicious. Magnus smirked, "And you're still hard."  "Maybe you should take care of that for me."  Delight coloured Magnus' cheeks, "Maybe I should."  One-shot. Malec smutty-ness to further wet your appetites 8D


**Well if the number of people that favourite and added 'Delicious' to their watch list, despite it being a one-shot, which doesn't really make sense to me, was any indication I guess you guys liked the Malec smutty-ness. So I figured I'd give you some more. It's not hot hard and fast, nor is it a direct sequel to Delicious, time has passed between the two but I didn't want to post this as a second chapter to Delicious because I don't want to give the impression that his is going to become a serialised thing. This is only my second shounen-ai lemon so please be gently with me.**

* * *

><p>Magnus leaned further back against the wall and groaned. His cheeks were flushed, his knees were weak, he was completely naked and his gorgeous boyfriend currently had kissed bruised lips wrapped around his cock. Ever since that first time Alec had taken quite a liking to it, not that Magnus was complaining, Magnus was far from complaining. Magnus was shuddering, his fingers laced through Alec's hair, tugging, massaging, eliciting delightful sounds from his lover who continued to pleasure him.<p>

"I'm gunna cum baby."

It was a warning; normally Alec would pull away but despite Magnus' tentative tugs at his hair he continued. Sucking harder, swallowing deeper, his tongue dancing frantically along the length, hands gripping Magnus' thighs, feeling them quake.

"Baby." Magnus was shaking harder now, almost at the point of buckling trying to hold himself back, pushing Alec's hair back trying to get him to look at him, to realise before it was too late. Then Alec did look up at him. And Magnus came into the young shadowhunter's throat.

Since that first time when Magnus had licked Alec's chest clean then kissed him hard and Alec had tasted himself on that deliciously wicked tongue he'd wanted to taste Magnus. They'd been together since but not so intimately again, yet, it had been an opening experience for sure but for some reason each time they'd come close since he'd mumbled an excuse, or pulled away or just made sure Magnus came first. He didn't know what was holding him back, Magnus had enjoyed it, he'd made that clear and asked over and over since if he'd hurt Alec, if that was why he was shouldering him but Alec could never answer.

So when they'd come back to Magnus' apartment tonight and kissed and stripped and ran their hands over and over each other he'd been determined to push forward, push past the block. He wanted Magnus. Magnus wanted him. It couldn't be this hard. Well, maybe it could. Very hard indeed.

So Alec had pushed Magnus up against the wall, ground against him, made him purr in that cat like way that matched his eyes. Licked the shell of his ear, sucked the lobe and trailed wet kisses to the corner of Magnus' mouth. The warlock had turned his face to Alec, hoping to catch his lips in a kiss but Alec had dived lower sucking at the warm hollows of his throat and drawing from him a euphony of sounds that was heaven to his ears. Finally Alec ad conceded to his mewling lover and kissed him with all the enthusiasm and pent up frustration he possessed. They're legs tangled together, hands pulling each other ever closer, Alec pinning the inch taller warlock to the wall.

Then Alec had sunk to his knees and sucked and licked, knowing better now how Magnus' liked it, though he'd said over and over again that Alec just doing it was how he liked it. He'd watched Magnus suck his own fingers and play with his own nipples, pinching and rolling till they were red and puffy. The site had made Alec's mouth water. It had also reminded him of how it felt to have those fingers inside him. How it felt to have the cock that he was lavishing with his mouth buried to the hilt inside him.

He groaned and vaguely heard Magnus calling to him, tugging at his hair. He looked up and in the next instant felt streams explode into his mouth. It spilled over his tongue, tasting of salt, spilling over as he pulled off of Magnus and a gleaming strand spilled from the corner of his mouth. Magnus' pupils had dilated till his eyes were nearly black, he fell to his knees and pulled Alec into a fierce kiss, their tongues twining, tasting, trading. Alec was relieved that his indecision over what to do next had been swept away, distracted by that ferocious, possessive kiss.

Magnus pulled away licking glistening lips.

"Delicious."

"Do you say everything is delicious?" Alec asked, pouting a little.

"Just you and me," Magnus replied crawling closer, one leg sliding between Alec's own and pressing his chest full length against Alec's.

"You're so weird," Alec observed looking at Magnus through heavy lashes.

Magnus smirked, "And you're still hard."

"Maybe you should take care of that for me."

Delight coloured Magnus' cheeks, "Maybe I should."

"Go on then."

Magnus kissed him. "How about we do something new?" Magnus purred.

Alec felt drunk , wanting Magnus to touch him, to touch his cock with his hands and mouth, desperately.

"What else is there?" Alec heard himself ask, it sounded so deep, so breathy, so wanton.

"Oh Alexander," Magnus sucked Alec's earlobe into his mouth, "there's so much more."

Alec shuddered and felt the warlock climb into his lap, straddling him, grinding into him, wraps his arms around Alec's neck. "Do you want to know what it feels like Alec?"

Alec was suddenly hot all over, so much skin to skin and he didn't really understand what Magnus was asking. "What what feels like?" he asked.

He felt Magnus smirk against his ear, "To fuck me."

Alec went bright red. Then Magnus rubbed against him.

"Yes. Show me, please."

Magnus pulled back enough to be able to look into those eyes, mirroring want, mirroring desire. A perfect match.

"Where do you want to do it?" Magnus asked tracing old scars and new marks over Alec's chest with his fingers. Glittering purple nails leaving feint white lines in their wake.

Alec's hands came to rest of Magnus' ass pulling him further up into his lap, "I can choose?"

Magnus cocked his head to the side with a playful smile pulling at his lips, "You get to be in charge this time," he leaned forward and kissed Alec's nose.

Alec blushed and looked a bit sheepish. He'd never really been in charge before. He'd only ever really been the back up, the protector. He'd taken initiative and Magnus could attest to his enthusiasm but in charge? Their eyes met then and something passed between them that Alec couldn't quite explain, there were words for what he was feeling but he wasn't brave enough to say them. Not yet.

Pulling Magnus closer again Alec leaned forward to capture the warlock's mouth in his own. Tongues twining, soft, brief, wet kisses. Long eyelashes fluttering like butterflies against flushed cheeks. Cool lips against searing skin. Alec sucked at the hollow of Magnus' throat, the warlock's head lolled back and moans tumbled from his mouth. Alec bent his head further to capture one tipple, sucking, licking, worrying the nub with his tongue to a flushed, swollen pink. Pinching and rolling the other between his fingers. Alec's hands were everywhere, tracing his shoulder blades, the small of his back, the rippling of muscles under skin as Magnus shifted. More kisses. Such sweet kisses. Magnus' hands were tangled in his hair. Alec felt him grow hard again and smiled into the kiss.

Edging Magnus off his lap Alec stood and reached down for Magnus' hands to pull him up too. He had to lean up those extra inches to catch those rose lips again. They stood their entwined, hearts racing, knocking erratic drum beats against the others chest. A harmony of feeling, of sound.

Then Alec hooked his hands under the back of Magnus' thighs and with one pull Magnus was wrapped around him. Arms around his neck, legs crossed around his waist in the middle of his outrageously decadent apartment, still kissing. Alec felt heals digging into the small of his back, somewhat distracted by that wicked warlock tongue, one eye open trying to see where he was trying to get to and not drop Magnus either. All that shadowhunter training had benefits but one couldn't help certain distractions. Like the burning hardness that was sandwiched between their stomachs, or his own that bobbed as he walked. Or those delicious lips that were currently attached to his pulse point with a fervour worthy of a vampire.

He stumbled through the door to the bedroom, he bed dressed in canary yellow sheets, not that Alec had much care for the linens as the two tangled lovers fell upon the bed and continued kissing each other with an awakening sense of urgency and passion. They were all lips, tongues, teeth and roaming hands. The world seemed to slow down around them, they drunk each other in, savouring these precious moments when the world fell away and left only them.

Magnus, though well versed in many aspects of sex and not at all a stranger to being on the receiving end of affection, felt himself swallowed up by an ocean of sensation he couldn't quite describe. There was something infinitely more satisfying and compelling about Alec. The way his eyes locked onto his own every once in a while under those butterfly lashes as if to check this was still okay. And once given the okay his commitment to the task at hand was nothing short of breathtaking. Beautiful and endearing and so eager to please. He'd changed his life around for this, Magnus new it, Alec knew it, and though this wasn't new to Magnus and it was all new to Alec, for the first time in a very long time Magnus felt like this was the first time all over again. His chest felt fit to burst as Alec showered his with kisses and touches, so light and yet so deliberate. Not hesitant but sure.

Alec was casting furtive glances at the chest of draws beside his bed. Magnus pushed himself up onto his elbows, "Is something wrong?"

"Do you have the lubricant?"

Magnus smirked and snapped his fingers. The bottle sprang from the top draw into Alec's hand who looked at it for only a moment before squeezing some onto his fingers.

"Lift your legs up."

Magnus raised an eyebrow, a queer smile tugging at his lips, he leans back down, bringing his legs up and holding onto the backs of his knees. Alec pulled a pillow down from the headboard and placed it under Magnus' hips. Thoughtful. Then Magnus shuddered as those cool, slick fingers took his cock in hand and pumped. He hissed through his teeth, he had to admit watching himself from this angle, exposed as he was, was definitely erotic. Alec's eyes were dark as they focused on what his hand was doing trailing his hand down over that sensitive patch of skin between his balls and his ass, Magnus rolled his hips, willing Alec to go further.

Alec traced the ring with deliberation then pushed forward. He felt the ring contract around his first knuckle, pushed further till his finger was fully inside, his hand splayed against Magnus' ass. He felt heat, heat and muscles fluttering around his finger. Magnus let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, "More Alec."

"I thought you said I was in charge?" A slight cocky tone had entered his voice.

Magnus keened.

Then the finger was gone and Magnus watched his lover intently. Then it was returned, two this time and Magnus let his head fall back against the remaining pillows, watching Alec through half lidded cat slit eyes and veritably purring at Alec's ministrations. Alec leaned forward to kiss him, "I think you spend a little too much time around your cat."

"Mm?"

"I like it, keep doing it."

Magnus cocked an eyebrow and purred louder, a rumble that came right up from his chest, a cross between a purr and a moan. He saw Alec's pupils dilate a little further, he liked that.

The thought left his mind in an instant as Alec slid home.

Magnus arched, he let go of his legs, which landed either side of Alec's own. Alec for his part had gone completely still.

"It's so hot," he panted to get the words out, "so tight," he was leaning over Magnus now, hands either side of the warlock's head, "inside you."

Nothing had ever sounded quite as erotic as those few words. Though they'd been said more than once in his eight hundred years, the sincerity behind this rendition, the genuine wonder was almost enough to yank his heart right out of his chest and into Alec's waiting hands. Magnus leaned up, kissing those sweet lips, wrapping his arms around Alec's neck to toy with the hair at the back of his neck. Black hair, blue eyes. His favourite combination. His legs wrapped around Alec's waist again and he rolled his hips.

Alec groaned, one of his hands went to Magnus' hip as if to steady himself, or steady Magnus. Neither of them were quite sure.

"Look at me please."

Magnus opened his eyes and looked up into the sky. Those twin pools of blue, endless and wide open, barring everything and so addictive. One glance was all it had taken that night they'd met. He'd never let Alec out of his site since. Then Alec moved and Magnus groaned. Unpractised and jerky movements at first, a twist of the hips, weight forward onto his hands and then he was moving steadily; exquisitely deep and oh so satisfying.

He had half expected that Alec, having felt that impossibly searing heat, that tight sheath, would rush, drive forward with a blinkered determination towards a goal he had barely even imagined. But he had surprised the warlock. Not a common occurrence.

"Oh Alec."

A smile, "Yes?" A harder thrust.

"A-ah."

"Do you like it?" Faster now.

"Yes." Their cheeks were pressed together, cool lips and hot breath against his ear.

"It feels so good inside you."

Magnus groaned.

"Do you want me to go faster?" He nodded and Alec thrust a little faster.

"Do you want me to go deeper?" Magnus groaned and rolled his hips into Alec's digging his heals in, delighting in the feel of the muscles moving under him, clenching and releasing in time with his thrusts. Slick with sweat, driven by desire and so so good.

"I said," a hard thrust that made Magnus eyes and mouth fly open, "do you want me to go deeper?"

"Yes, yes Alec please."

He wasn't saying it because he knew it was what Alec wanted to hear. Though it was a contributing factor. Magnus said it because he did want it. He wanted Alec to grasp his hips in those strong, calloused hands, pull him up so his back curved almost painfully nearly bending him double, his knees to his shoulders and by the Angel how had he found that?

Magnus was beyond words now and Alec needed no further encouragement. The writhing body beneath him with moans and pleas tumbling from his mouth, eyes clouded over was enough. Alec's hands hooked under Magnus now, holding up to him as he thrust inside again and again. The mewling and moaning were growing louder, intermittent with breathless gasps, high keening sounds of pure delight that matched Alec's own. Panting and dizzy with the feelings and sensations crashing over him he reached between them to grasp Magnus' cock again. Stroking as he'd felt Magnus stroke him, timed to his thrust, using one movement to propel the other. He went as fast and deep as his muscles would allow, straining against his thighs, sweat trickling down to pool at the small of his back, skin glistening.

Magnus too was slick with sweat, his golden skin and smooth, navel-less stomach, shining in the dim light. Green cat like eyes only half open, black hair streaked with wild colours and glitter, torn from its spikes and plastered to his forehead.

"Alec I," his breath hitched as Alec hit that sweet spot inside him that set blue sparks exploding behind his eyelids right down to the tips of his fingers, "I'm going to-"

"Do it," Alec commanded and Magnus' eyes opened fully, the tone was enough to push him over the edge. Several streams of glistening cum sprang from the tip of his swollen member, over his chest, even so far as to his chin but Alec wasn't done. Magnus couldn't only writhe beneath him, pinned in place with endorphins running through his veins and exciting every nerve. Every touch, every sensation of that delicious cock thrusting inside him amplified. He could only cry out blindly. Words were beyond him.

Alec watched his lover peak, the ecstasy that spread over his face, glassed over his eyes and left him slack and shacking in his grasp. Felt the wild contraction of muscles around him, rippling as if to pull him in closer, deeper, binding him into his lover. Had it felt this good when Magnus had been inside him? Then an urge took him, two more thrusts then he pulled out, Magnus moaned and sunk back onto the bed without Alec to support him. Alec's hands flew to himself, pumping wildly, his thumb flicking the tip and he was gone. Spilling over the edge of the hill of pleasure he'd just been sprinting up. Thicker streams arched up, coating his fingers and criss-crossing Magnus' chest.

Magnus lay prone and panting the light of consciousness returning to his lamp like eyes, "Now that I didn't expect."

Alec collapsed to the side of the warlock, rolling so his legs weren't on top of the others.

"Magnus."

"Mm?" the warlock answered, twining their fingers together with one hand.

"I love you."

Magnus paused, his gaze trailed from their fingers and up to Alec's face. He'd heard the conviction behind those words, he didn't need to see it to know Alec meant it. He knew those eyes would be his undoing. He'd known from the first time he laid eyes on them. Helpless to resist, one look in those eyes pulled his heart right out of his chest, out through his mouth and into the shadowhunter's hands.

"I love you too."


End file.
